Caught At Christmas
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kag tells the gang about Christmas in her era. While Sessh watches Kag in the hot spring Kikyo tries to kill him he gets revenge in comical twisted ways. Sessh goes through the well surprising Kag, updated Feb 21 2012, comedy romance LEMON Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do Rated R Lemons**

Summary Kikyo constantly tries to kill Sessh, so he gets revenge in twisted hilarious ways. It is Christmas in Kag's era, and Sessh goes there shocking and surprising her by being there, written for Christmas 2010, merry Christmas everyone. Updated extended Jan 16 2012, thanks everybody, Sessh/Kag

**Caught At Christmas**

**By Raven 2010, Dec 18 2010**

**What's Christmas? Don't eat me, the peeping taiyoukai, and Kikyo's unjust attacks**

"Ok that's it now I know you are nuts your brain has packed it's bags and left home for good. And who the hell is this Santa Clause you keep going on about cause he damn sure is not Japanese?"

"Aw Inuyasha if you play Santa I will sit on your lap and massage your ears" Kagome teased "Want me to give Yasha junior a back massage?"

"Wench I am not wearing some sissy Santa suit" he griped "And the creep don't need a back massage"

"Come on I'll make you lots of ramen, I may even stroke your special spot if you do"

"Yeah right" he replied "Wait what special spot? He feigned ignorance to bug her

"You know I don't lie, and you know what spot" she said wiggling her eyebrows

"Well there is a first time for everything, and besides I know about you wenches and your tricks trick us get what you want run like hell and never keep your promises" Inuyasha said "Damn your worse then Miroku"

"No dear that would be you males ride the happy fury kitty then run like hell afterward" Kagome replied

'Holy shit" Miroku said

"Meow nice kitty" Sango joked "Puuur"

"Ride the what? Kitty, fur, ride, I um. Oh forget it" the nervous hanyou stammered "Ah I have something I need to do"

"First let me have a feel of that sweet meat" she joked while flexing her fingers "Oh so silky soft"

"Crap" he nervously exclaimed "Bye later" he then ran so fast all that was seen was a streak "Damn perverted wench, wonder what's gotten into her?"

**Later on**

Before going to her time, Kagome mentioned Christmas to the others, and said that her family was preparing a feast for the holiday celebration, and that she was going back for a while to help them. She promised to tell them all about it when she returned; she also had it planned that she'd bring back goodies for them

"Oi wench before ya go what kind of food do they have at this Christmas feast of yours? Wiseass Inuyasha asked "Pig, cow meat, wench meat, what?"

"Well usually it's roast turkey, some people have roast beef, but this year I think it'll be something new and different" Kagome taunted "Hmm in fact just thinking about it makes my mouth water. Hell I think I could even eat it raw"

"Oh yeah like what? Roast wench maybe? He asked "And don't drool on me, wench drool is gross" he ragged

"Something special, very special so tasty"

"Jeez Kagome can't you just answer the question? Come on" Inuyasha nagged

"Oh fine pest I was going to keep it a secret but since you insist I'll tell you" Kagome said licked her lips and stalked toward the suspicious hanyou "He's going to shit a brick" she thought

"Watch this is going to be good" Sango whispered to Miroku

"I know I can hardly wait, he might crap his hakama" Miroku replied, "Somehow I think he's on the menu"

"Hey we should get some wood and start the fire" she joked

"Wicked woman" Miroku teased with a wink

"Ka, Kagome stay away from me your g, giving me the creeps," Inuyasha stammered

"Well if you must know this year it's going to be nice juicy succulent roast hanyou yum" she said then lightly nipped his ear, and licked his cheek "Slurp damn by the taste alone I'm famished, Kagsy want more maybe I'll just eat it raw"

"_**Eeeeeeeeeee," **_he shrieked "Don't eat me, you stay away devil woman you're the devil that's what you are" Inuyasha screeched then ran like hell "Gotta hide, gotta hide," he thought as he ran

"Don't run dinner I'm starving" Miroku teased "Bring that tender meat back here"

"I'll get the pot" Sango teased

"And I will get the herbs" Miroku joked

"Such a wimp" Shippou said to Inuyasha's retreating form "Hey Kagome when you roast him I want a leg" he teased "Never had dog meat before"

"I will get the firewood" Miroku added

"Eeeeek" Inuyasha shrieked "Runt ya rat fink" he yelled as he disappeared into the forest "Gods damned cannibals, I thought they loved me as a friend but they love me as a meal"

"We can use barbecue sauce on the delicious hanyou meat" Kagome yelled out to his retreating form, she then told them what barbecue sauce was, Inuyasha already knew, they burst out in new fits of laughter "Hehehe, I know I am so evil"

"Ka, Kagome you are w, wicked" laughing Miroku choked out

"Oh my sweet kami's this is to good I love it, only the miko could do this," Sesshoumaru said then almost peed his hakama laughing

Miroku, and Sango both fell on their asses laughing hard and applauding, while Kagome bowed and thanked them for their appreciation "I, I love you" they gasped out in unison

"Thank you dear friends and I wuv you to" Kagome teased, she gave each of them a before Christmas gift, Shippou a toy. Sango hair combs, and Miroku new sandals

"Thank you" they said at the same time

"Okay guys I'll be back in a little while," Kagome said

Kagome then bolted for and jumped into the well, observer Sesshoumaru was to busy holding his now aching stomach from laughing so hard to follow her, he would wait for her return "You know I cannot believe Inuyasha actually believed it" Miroku said

"Yup I think the poor thing has crapped about a dozen bricks by now" Sango stated

Meanwhile Inuyasha hid in the forest shivering. Kagome returned with unexpected by the rest of the group food that was part of the Christmas feast, a couple of extra pies candied yams and other foods her mom made for them Kagome knew her friends would love, then she headed for the hot spring for a good long hot relaxing soak

At sight of the goodies "Wow" they exclaimed

After Kagome had returned to the feudal era, Inuyasha laid back waited, made a beeline for and jumped into the well. In the modern era he ran straight to Kagome's mother Hitomi, he looked to her with pleading fear filled eyes, she was surprised he looked as though he was running from the grim reaper aka Kagome

"Inuyasha what is it? Hitomi asked

"Ka, Kagome sh, she's gone nuts" the nervous hanyou replied in a shaky voice "I don't want to die"

"What happened?

"She wants to eat me, you gotta hide me" he pled, Hitomi knew right then and there that Kagome had pulled one of her sick jokes "She means it wench will do it to"

"Now Inuyasha I think my wicked daughter has played a twisted trick on you" Hitomi told him "Kagome always has had a very warped sense of humor"

"But she said she'd be having roast hanyou for Christmas dinner, then talked about putting barbecue sauce on me" he said shivering in Hitomi's motherly hugging arms

"What's this, a big young strong boy like you shivering like a frightened child? Kagome's grandfather asked, Hitomi explained it to him "Hahahahaha" he broke out into peals of sidesplitting laughter "Thi, this from a boy who battles and kills huge ferocious demons" three times his size and y, you shiver with fear be, because of one little girl? He choked out while laughing

"Gee thanks a lot ya old goat" Inuyasha replied "You aren't the one she's going to eat"

"Boy I suggest you hide in the forest in your time, because here's the first place Kagome will look for you" grandfather said

"Ahhh crap, wench" Inuyasha responded, he thanked them, went back to the well, jumped in and went back to his era to hide "She is not getting me"

"Father you know that was rotten?" Hitomi said

"Yes I know, but he's too easy, and it was just to impossible to resist" grandpa replied, then went into another fit of laughter "Even us old codgers need to have fun"

"Kagome gets it from you" was Hitomi's final reply

"Yes a fact of which I am very proud of"

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was indulging in his favorite pass time watch the miko, he watched as she had entered the hot spring water. He released a small sigh and smiled, not only was the sight of her a huge source of pleasure for him, but the fact she didn't know he was watching her gave him a big thrill and made it all the more intriguing to him

"Oh what I can and will do to you miko" he thought

He was so deeply engrossed in admiring the curves of her wide hips, the way her rounded ass stood out, her full oh so kissable lips, legs that went on forever, and her full round breasts, oh what he could do with those. 18 year old Kagome was truly a breath taking sight indeed; he pictured her legs wrapped around his waist while he pounded into her writhing beneath him in pleasure, and screaming his name

"I could lick honey off of her entire body" he thought "And a special place repeatedly"

Sesshoumaru was so enthralled with his little miko, and consumed by passionate feelings, that he was all but oblivious to all else around him. His manhood felt like it was going to explode form the intensity of what he was feeling, Sesshoumaeu was about to leave to go relieve himself of his aching condition

Then he heard something wiz by because of his fast reflexes he reached around in back of himself with one hand and caught an arrow that was about to enter his back, when he looked he saw that it was a miko arrow, but knew it wasn't one of Kagome's she'd never do such a thing without reason

He caught the scent "Traitorous bitch" he mentally griped "Joy killer if one was getting the best fuck of ones life she'd ruin that"

When he turned to look in the direction that it came from, it was then he saw Kikyo's dead cold eyes full of hate. She who was about to fire another arrow at him, using his demonic speed, he was in front of her in a flash. One hand wrapped around her throat holding her up off the ground, and the other now holding two arrows

"Bitch you will tell me why you have you tried to kill me when I have never done anything to or tried to harm you in any way. When it is you who should be dead" Sesshoumaru demanded

"Be, because you are a fil, filthy demon an abom, abomination" Kikyo choked out while Sesshoumaru's grip tightened and acid dripped into her wounds from his claws that were now dug into her throat, while staring at her with blood red eyes

"Listen and listen well Naraku's filthy whore that is what you are and have made yourself after trying to kill the miko Kagome, taking her jewel shards, then giving them to Naraku, and staying at his castle with him" Sesshoumaru spat out his voice dripping venom, and hate

"You filthy dem" Kikyo started but was cut off when Sesshoumaru's tightened grip around her throat he put up a barrier so others couldn't hear

"Silence tramp, you who are nothing but clay earth and bones you are the abomination, Your arrows will not work against me as you can see they do not burn my hand, I will not allow you to harm or destroy me or that which is mine" is that understood bitch? Sesshoumaru screamed then slammed her against the tree

She nodded in agreement then he dropped her on her ass "Bastard" she choked out

"Yes and the next time you try this bastard will kill you slowly, hells whore" Sesshoumaru said then smiled evilly

"Wh, what are you up to? A now nervous Kikyo asked while backing away

"I wish to give you parting gift. Since you sought to pierce me with an arrow this is my gift to you something to remember me by"

"Uhhhhh" Kikyo screamed when one of Sesshoumaru's acid filled claws entered her forearm "I, I hate you" she whined

"The receiving end of getting your flesh pierced is not pleasant, is it?" He shot back "Learn your lesson and leave me alone"

Kikyo turned to run away but wasn't fast enough, Sesshoumaru latched on to the back of the collar of her haori and pulled her back toward him. Kikyo tried in vain to pull away even using her miko powers to purify him but it didn't faze him, Sesshoumaru moved with lightning speed and stuck one of her own arrows in her butt

"Yeeeeeouch, you prick I'll get you for this you damned she bitch"

"Hah you and what army? He bitch, promises, promises, promises talk is cheap I want action" and when am I going to see some action? Sesshoumaru replied "Did you know my brother beds live women because he detests the mere thought of bedding a cold dead corpse" he needled to hurt her

"You lie, I hate you, you heartless bastard your not even a man" she screeched. Pissed off Sessouumaru kicked her in the ass, then she limped away holding her ass

"Lifeless bitch" he wisecracked "I shall have to guard and watch my Kagome closely" Sesshoumaru said when Kikyo was gone "Now back to my miko" he thought

As Kikyo limped through the forest "Inuyasha you did not" did you? She mumbled

**The miko watching taiyoukai, Kikyo tries again, hot spring**

The next day Sesshoumaru was sitting in an enormous tree watching his miko, when he heard an arrow being shot, he cleverly played possum, while Kikyo watched gloating waiting to see the arrow hit Sesshoumaru in the ass he disappeared,. Next thing Kikyo knew she found herself inside a barrier, turned over Sesshoumaru's knee receiving the spanking of her life with a branch full of thorns, she tried to escape but he only gripped tighter and spanked her harder

"Since you have an obsession with putting an arrow in my ass, I have a gift for you, one you will never forget" Sesshoumaru said, with that said and done he jabbed her in the butt with one of his claws

"Stinking mutt" she bit

"Ugly assless corpse" he retorted

Kikyo then made the foolish mistake of trying to bite his hand, so wrapped up in revenge was she that she did not even notice that her own hand was in her mouth and when she went to bite instead of Sesshoumaru's hand she bit her own. In a blind rage, she started pounding his leg with her fists, then before she knew it she was being rolled in a deep mud puddle, and demon fleas were poured inside her clothing, then he hung her in a tree and bound her soul collectors so that they could not help her

"How do you like me now bitch? Foul ugly tramp" Sesshoumaru taunted

"You son of a bitch" she screamed "I will kill you"

"I am a son but not of a bitch" and when is the last time you washed between your legs? Phew, the forest reeks form your foul stench. You know you'll never get a good fuck that way, even Naraku hates filth. I needn't worry about Inuyasha once he gets a whiff of you he'll keel over dead"

"Why you low life piece of shit" how dare you I am pure? Kikyo screamed

"Must you keep repeating what a piece of shit you are? We already know it, and pure hah" what a pure tart? Good thing your dead couldn't have trash like you sullying my bloodline through Inuyasha with pups from you"

"You bastard I demand you let me down nooow" she demanded

"See ya Kikyho have a nice I mean a shitty day, hehehe, I know I will have a wonderful one" Sesshoumaru said smiled and laughed evilly then left

"I'll kill you, I promise" she screamed, without looking back he gave her the finger and kept going, and returned to miko watching

"Enjoy your treat wench I know I am going to" evilly smiling Sesshoumaru thought

In the forest Sesshoumaru waited until Kikyo was well into the forest then he began,. As Kikyo arrived at a certain part of the forest she stopped dead in her tracks her eyes went wide and she nearly died all over again. She went from shocked, to surprised then to misery wanting to scream when she saw and heard

**Lemon starts**

"Yes Inuyasha fuck me yes" Kagura moaned as they lay naked on the forest floor with Inuyasha on top of and between her legs "Gods it's so big"

"Oh Kagura so damn tight you feel good"

"**Inuyashaaaaa" **Kagura called out

"**Oh fuck yes" **he exclaimed as they climaxed together

"Inuyasha keep going I, I, going to c, come again" Kagura gasped

"Go ahead baby" he coaxed as he positioned his body so he'd hit every hot spot she had

"**Inuyasha oh my gods" **Kagura called out as she climaxed again

"I could fuck you all day" he said "Shit that's what I'm going to do to"

"Inuyasha what is this? Kikyo who finally found her voice demanded

"What's it look like dummy. Fucking, duh?"

"You traitor" Kikyo snapped "How could you?

"I can and I am and I am enjoying it" he replied and continued pumping he did not miss a stroke "Live women are the best"

Kagura's hands gripped his ass **"Inuyasha" **she called as she released

"Now are you gonna stand there all day watching,? Or leave? He said "Cause I've got another good three hours or more left in me so you will have a long fucking wait till I'm through"

"Bastard you lied to me" Kikyo whined

"Fine watch then I don't give a shit" he pumped harder and faster

"Inu, Inu" gasping Kagura couldn't finish as lust all but paralyzed her

Then **"Uhhhhh" **Inuyasha, and Kagura exclaimed as massive climaxes took over

"Nooooo" Kikyo screamed when Inuyasha, and Kagura simultaneously bit each others necks binding them as mates forever

"Nosy spying perverted bitch" blood red eyed feral Inuyasha exclaimed "Enjoy the show" he said and continued pounding into his mate

**Lemon ends**

Kikyo finally left in defeat and mumbled "I cannot believe he did not stop and kept going even though I was standing there "Has he no modesty, no shame?

"Your welcome bitch" Sesshoumaru said his illusion was a to real looking masterpiece "She really believed little brother, and Kagura were mating, gods sometimes I am so good I scare myself"

**Waiting for my miko**

**The day after **

"Soon my prey will arrive" Sesshoumaru thought

Sesshoumaru watched and waited knowing that every day at this time, his miko went to the hot spring, and he was going to get a good look at what he considered to be his. Kagome grabbed her bathing supplies, and clean clothes then headed for the hot spring, she now wore only feudal era clothing in Sesshoumaru's time and he loved it

"Where you off to wench? Gonna go play in the flowers? Inuyasha teased

"No I'm going to go get some of the sake I made and stashed" Kagome joked and left

Kagome arrived and Sesshoumaru was already there waiting in his hiding spot, he was going to get his first good long uninterrupted look at his little miko. Kagome put her things down stripped Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide and filled with pure delight then his heart raced seeing the beautiful sight before him. Kagome slipped into the water Sesshoumaru envied and found himself wishing that he was every drop of water caressing that body as it now was, his swollen manhood was throbbing Sesshoumaru looked down at the tent in his hakama

"Down you letch, you'll have to wait a little while pest" Sesshoumaru said

Sesshoumaru's beast

"_**Our mate, want mate, mate is perfect she'll give us strong pups. Want to play in mates cave"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**Oh no not you" what do you want? You depraved pervert"**_

Beast

"_**Did I not just state my wishes fool? Or have you lost your hearing and intelligence? Dog, and Sesshy's got a woody, Sesshy's got a woody he wants to play in the cave to" **_it teased

Sesshoumaru

"_**Sex fiend" have you no self control? You just want to get under her kimono, we must wait you cave plunderer" **_he teased

Beast

"_**Oh great wait the great Sessexlessmaru says, while we slowly die from want and as virgins heartless bastard. We need some miko action**_"

Sesshoumaru

"_**I am not a virgin you drama queen, and have not been for centuries, and you will cease with this bullshit now, and go take a nap" will you?**_

Beast

"_**No I shall never quit until we have what we want and need, I want our mate, you are so fucking dense if I do not remind you you'll as usual do nothing, if we lose her and another claims her I will make your existence a permanent hell"**_

Sesshoumaru

"_**For the love of the kami's leave me alone pest" do you know how much I hate you?**_

Beast

"_**I will leave you alone for now, and you know you don't hate me, you wuv your little beasty weasty" don't you? Yes you do, Sesshy loves his beastie, **_It taunted

Sesshoumaru

"_**I should de nut you"**_

Beast

"_**Traitor I heard that, Sesshys in love, Sesshys in love, horny lord stiffy needs his pipe lubed, I'll be baaack" **_it teased and was gone

Sesshoumaru

"_**Yes to my misery and end you will, damn dog"**_

Once again, an arrow came seemingly from out of nowhere and was headed straight for Sesshoumaru's head, using his powers he swiftly sent it back at Kikyo landing it into her foot; he then put up a barrier around Kagome so she wouldn't hear the scream

"Ahhhhhh you cock sucker" Kikyo screamed "Vermin you will die"

"Speaking of yourself in such a manner not only shows what a low classless creature you are, but also tells us of your activities which I assure you the rest of us have no want to know of" Sesshoumaru said smiling

"Asshole" she spat out

"There you go again" did I not already tell you that I wished for you not to keep telling me about yourself? When I already know all of this, and the filthiest part of the body you call your self after" he said with a smirk

"How dare you, I'll kill you?" Kikyo threatened "I hate you"

"Hm" was his only response "I'll kill you, I'll kill you, boo hoo, hoo" He taunted with a perfect imitation of her own voice, with narrowed eyes she glared "How do you like knowing that little brother chose to mate a demoness over a lowly human? He said to gripe her "Correction ex human clay shell"

"You can't do this to me you mutt, let me go" she screamed looking up at a smiling Sesshoumaru

Wanting revenge in a split second using his claws Sesshoumaru sliced the legs of her hakama off to mid thigh level, and her haori sleeves to just below her shoulders, picked her up, and at the speed of light flew off with the pain in his ass in his clutches. Once he was above the middle of the icy cold river, he dropped his misery into the water, and watched with great joy as she was carried away

"Remember you did tell me to let you go, and your finally bathing now you will not stink up all of Japan, and kill all the people in it" he said then laughed "Don't you think wearing such whorish clothes is sinful? He ragged, she screamed in rage

Sesshoumaru then flew off headed back toward Kagome, once he returned he again hid himself and joyously resumed watching her. Thank the kami's his miko liked long soaks in the hot spring or she'd have been gone before his return. With an injured foot Sesshoumaru knew that Kikyo wouldn't be around for a couple or a few days giving him time to enjoy being around his miko uninterrupted and in peace

The next morning

"Miko time" Sesshoumaru thought

Sesshoumaru watched and listened as Kagome explained to the others about Christmas, and how it was celebrated this both interested and intrigued him. Waiting and watching brought him another benefit he soon learned of her time travel through the well, and heard how she traveled between the past and present

"Hm, interesting" Sesshoumaru thought

"Oi wench you humans and your stupid useless holidays" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Oi hanyou you and your stupid need for ramen, maybe you need dog food instead" Kagome retorted "Slurp, maybe I need some nice roast hanyou" she teased, and licked her lips

"Ooo, ooo, ooo I want a leg, and some of that barbecue sauce stuff you mentioned" Miroku teased

"Shut uuuuup, stupid monk" Inuyasha shot back "You look like ya might be good eating" he ragged and bared his fangs

"Hey Kagome teach him a lesson no more ramen" Sango added

"Yeah start now Kags" Miroku joked

"Shut it monk, maybe I should just thump you" Inuyasha said

"He can eat grass instead" Sango teased

"I am not a freaking goat" Inuyasha bit

"Inuyasha no more ramen for you for a year" Kagome taunted

"No, no, no, no, no Kagome you can't do this to me, pretty please have a heart, I'll die without it, and I will do anything you want?"

"Inuyasha" Kagome said sweetly

"What?

"Sit boy" crash "Good dog" Kagome said Sesshoumaru loved it

"Damn it wench"

"Your welcome" Kagome teased

"Oh I hate wenches they are all nuts"

**Nasty illusions, Sesshoumaru's revenge**

A few days later the perfect opportunity presented itself both Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha saw the soul collectors, knowing Inuyasha would head straight for Kikyo Sesshoumaru had the perfect thing in mind. Using his demonic speed Sesshoumaru got there way ahead of Inuyasha, he used his powers made Kikyo fall into a deep sleep. He put a barrier around her, then hid her a good distance away from the area by levitating then sending her in the opposite direction, she would not wake till it was over

"Now I shall teach you a lesson dead one" Sesshoumaru said "And not to screw with me and mine"

Inuyasha arrived and his heart almost stopped, there he saw Kikyo in Naraku's arms, Naraku hovering about 20 feet off the ground kissing her, he had his tongue in her mouth her haori open and his hand holding one of her exposed breasts, he played with the nipple, and she had one hand in his hair, then slid it down into his hakama groping his shaft

"Kikyo what the fuck is this shit? Inuyasha snapped "Hey bitch I'm talking to you"

Neither Kikyo or Naraku said a word, in a flash she was bare from the waist down, Naraku's hakama was down, her legs were around his waist, arms around his neck, he thrust into her with a groan, and she began to ride him, while he held her up, they pulled their lips from one another. Naraku then set her down and pushed her down onto her knees and put his large rod into her mouth

"Suck me even after all these years I still never tire of you" Naraku said

"Years? What? She, he, she's been fucking him all these years? Inuyasha thought

"Good girl, harder suck me harder" she did and he started coming

He held her head in place they flew off with him still in the midst of climaxing. Sesshoumaru had all he could do to keep from laughing himself sick "Guess she did not realize who she was fucking with and I am not done yet" Sesshoumaru said to himself

Inuyasha sat there in total shock for about an hour, he got up and was about to leave, Sesshoumaru released Kikyo from his spell, and with his powers brought her back to the area. Kikyo stepped out from behind the bushes only to be greeted by a furious seeing red hanyou

"Inuyasha you've come, I am happy to see you"

"I just bet your happy to see me, Kikyo don't give me that shit I saw it, I saw the whole nasty thing"

"What are you talking about Inuyasha? I have just arrived" she replied "And what of you with Kagura?

"Kikyo" or should I say Kikyho? I saw you and Naraku" What the fuck are you asking about Kagura for? She tried to take his arm "No bitch stay the fuck away from me"

"I did nothing, and you accuse me. I saw you with the wind witch"

"Now I know your fucking nuts" he replied "Now back to the subject I saw both of you, and smelled both of your scents to" Inuyasha snapped "You sucked his dick like it was candy"

"A mindless fool as always, I died for you, oh I bet you would never treat Bitchgome like this" would you? And that brother of yours Bastardmaru another pansy asshole"

"1 you arrogant uptight bitch you did not die for me, I know that now. 2 do not ever let me hear you talk about Kagome like that ever again, she has nothing to do with this shit. And 3 sure I call my brother a bastard, but you keep your fucking mouth off him before I get serious" Got it? Inuyasha retorted

Sesshoumaru was fuming but after hearing Inuyasha defend Kagome and himself he immediately calmed "Hm little brother you amaze me"

"Inuyasha you Traitor and that bastard brother of yours"

"Yeah and who arrowed me to a tree? Oh that would be you" so who does that make the traitor? And why the fuck did you just mention Sesshoumaru the way you did" After I fucking told you to keep your mouth off him" what do you wanna fuck him to? He wouldn't waist his piss on you" Inuyasha snapped

That last part cracked Sesshoumaru up "Thanks little brother I shall reward you well for that, and I have the perfect thing in mind" Sesshoumaru said to himself

"He stabbed me in the ass with an arrow" Kikyo said leaving out the part where she tried to shoot him with it

"Oh please" do I look dumb enough to believe that? Sesshoumaru wouldn't waste his time with that he'd just kill you, he's not called killing perfection for nothing. But if he ever did then I'd have to ask" what the fuck did you do to him? Later loser" Inuyasha said then took off

"So the bitch chooses to alter the truth two can play that game" said Sesshoumaru smiling evilly

Inuyasha ignored Kikyo's soul collectors beckoning him to go to their mistress for days, a few days had passed and Kikyo was relentless. Inuyasha went if anything to get her off his back just what Sesshoumaru had been waiting for and once again he got there first after subduing Kikyo he got ready to start his illusion

"Payback for your lie wench" Sesshoumaru said to himself

Inuyasha arrived on the scene only he was not prepared for what he was about to see, Naraku sitting on a rock, his legs spread, hakama down around his ankles, and Kikyo on her knees in front of him giving him oral pleasure, Inuyasha nearly dropped dead from shock right then and there

Kikyo's haori was wide open and Naraku was fondling her breasts "Shit that's it don't stop" he said _**"Oh Kikyo" **_he called out with his release

Naraku then lay her down savagely tasted her "Gods Naraku" she said, then he plowed into her hard and fast _**"Na, Na, Narakuuu" **_Kikyo screamed

"Blades of blood" was Inuyasha's response

"Oh holy shit" Sesshoumaru said, Naraku, and Kikyo disappeared Inuyasha took off without looking back

Sesshoumaru kept Kikyo in a deep sleep that would last for 3 days, she would wake up in the cave, then it would also be Christmas day. Sesshoumaru had a special surprise in store and plans when she woke up Kikyo was in for the biggest shock of her life oh and she would be fuming

**Sesshoumaru's plot, sexy dreams, and Kagome's Christmas surprise**

Having 3 days to play Sesshoumaru was going to work hard and fast to accomplish what he wanted. That night Inuyasha lay down and quickly fell into a deep sleep, he soon began to dream of a sexy female even though he could not see her face he knew she was the one. Inuyasha was lying on his back under a tree in a densely wooded part of the forest he was sleeping a deep relaxing sleep the best one he'd had in a long time. He was awoken by a warm pair of soft full lips on his, at first he thought he was dreaming then opened his eyes and looked

"Mine" he said possessively while he lay on his back, and she was perched above him then she again took his lips with hers

Their hands roamed each other's bodies, while they passionately kissed and removed each other's clothes. They made love her hands were all over him when she rubbed his ears he moved hard and faster bringing them both to completion at the same time, he sunk his fangs into her neck marking her while they exploded

Inuyasha awoke "That dream was to fucking real" he said, got up and headed for the hot spring he suddenly needed to bath fast

The following night it was the same thing, this time Inuyasha took off and did not return "Ah little brother you horny dog you, he will know when he sees her and do what he knows is right" Sesshoumaru said

Kagome readied herself to return to her family for the Christmas celebration, she told the others that she'd be returning with goodies for them, they were overjoyed. Kagome bid them farewell then headed for the well, when she arrived, she leapt in and was engulfed by the blue light, golden eyes were watching. Kagome got to her time and climbed out of the well, she walked to her house her mother had left the door unlocked for her so she could just walk in. Kagome looked and saw Souta he did not even notice that she was back and in the house, oh boy she was going to have fun

Kagome snuck up on Souta "Boo"

"Ahhhhh" Souta looked "Kagome don't do that" are you trying to kill me? I'll never see another Christmas again" Souta scolded

"You big baby" Want me to kiss it and make it better? She said and made kissing sounds

"Eeeeew, gross" oh why couldn't I be an only child? Souta whined "Sisters are so mushy"

"Alright you two that's enough, be good it is Christmas, behave or no presents" Hitomi warned "And if you persist I will be forced to lock you two in the closet together" she said smiling evilly

"No mom you cant lock me up alone with Kagome she'll kill me" Souta protested

"Look who's talking you'd lay one of your famous farts and we'd both be goners" Kagome wisecracked

"Good one Kagome" her grandfather said "Hehehe"

"Remember you two closet locked up alone together until the holidays are over" Hitomi reminded

"Oh mom" Souta, and Kagome whined

"Don't oh mom me you two little devils" Hitomi said

"Gulp, yes mom" they replied

"Now there's my two little angels" Hitomi replied

The family gathered near the Christmas tree for exchanging and opening gifts, each gift was better then the last, Souta's favorite was his new bike. Hitomi loved the small diamond on a silver chain necklace that Souta, Kagome, and gramps had chipped in on and bought her. Kagome got a laptop computer, and gramps a new outfit he'd been wanting. After they'd all finished the only one still standing next to the tree and beneath a sprig of mistletoe that was hanging from the ceiling just above her head was Kagome. they suddenly saw a silver white streak pass by them at lightening speed

"What was that? Hitomi, Gramps, and Souta asked in unison

Then when they looked, they all saw the reason why Kagome wasn't saying a word, she was in the arms of and being passionately kissed by Sesshoumaru, all eyes went wide Hitomi was grinning, Souta grandpa smirked

"Well now she wont die an old maid" Souta joked

Kagome put her arms around his neck and kissed him back forgetting they had an audience, Kagome feeling adventurous slipped her tongue into Sesshoumaru's mouth, and deepended the kiss. Sesshoumaru held her to him lovingly and possessively, they continued for quite a while uninterrupted . Kagome's family left them alone, Hitomi knew she'd meet the handsome stranger later on anyway, when they pulled apart

"Wow merry Christmas to me, the best one of my life" Kagome said

"Come with me Kagome" Sesshoumaru exclaimed, picked her up and in a flash they were gone

"You are the best Christmas gift I have ever gotten, none will ever top this" she told him with a lecherous grin

Kagome found herself in the bottom of the well, still inside the well house "Do not worry we will not pass into my time unless I will it, and I do not yet" Sesshoumaru said

He pinned her against the well wall "Here Sesshoumaru?

"Yes miko I have waited so long and I will wait no longer, unless you refuse me" do you not want this? Tell me and I will release you my miko"

"My miko I like that and don't you dare stop you gorgeous thing" Kagome replied

"Kagome be mine? Sesshoumaru asked while kissing her neck his hot breath caressing her neck

"Yes, god's yes Sesshoumaru"

**Lemon starts**

Kagome aggressively untied, opened, and pulled his hakama down past his hips releasing his large long hardened shaft. With his arms around his soon to be mate he reached beneath her skirt and swiftly sliced her underwear off with his claw. Sesshoumaru lifted her up her legs went around his waist, and arms around his neck, keeping her back against the wall he kissed and at the same time and fully sheathed himself inside her

She tore her lips from his "Oh gods Sesshoumaru don't stop"

"As you wish koi" he sped up his pace, and as he gazed into her eyes he saw the most beautiful sight her face as her first climax hit hard

"_**Ughhh, Sesshoumaru" **_

He nuzzled her neck and took in her scent "Mine" he said in a possessive tone

"This feels so good" Kagome moaned

"Damn so hot" he exclaimed he pleasured her many times

"Oh shit right there" Kagome said when he began hitting her sweet spot "Oh Sesshoumaru yes, harder" he happily obliged

"M, my miko" he gasped "You feel so good to me"

"_**Uhhh Sesshoumaru"**_

"_**Kagome" **_they called out when their climaxes began

While they released at the same time he bit into the crook of her neck marking her as his mate for all eternity, she felt strange as if she were changing, growled and had an urge and followed it biting him with her newly acquired fangs, he growled in return. While still holding Kagome in the same position he levitated them out of the well, then lay her on her back on the welhouse floor. Sesshoumaru stripped himself of his clothing and she commented on how beautiful he was, her clothing was swiftly removed with his skilled hands and he returned her compliment to her

"Kagome my mate no other will have or take you from me, I shall kill the first one who tries" a passion filled Sesshoumaru said

"Merry Christmas to us both Sesshoumaru but you are the best gift I have received and will ever have in my whole life, nothing will ever top it"

"And you are for me as well, Merry Christmas my miko" he said, he continued moving inside her, kissed her hard, then they continued making love for hours

**Lemon ends**

A few hours had passed then the new mates headed back to Kagome's house "Well Sessh it's time to meet the family"

"Yes indeed and what must they think of our sudden departure and disappearance?" he responded

"Ah to late we're mated, so your family now" Kagome teased he grinned

They entered the house "Here comes the bride glad to see she hasn't died, but the old lady finally got hitched" Souta teased

"Old lady, I'll give you old lady you little weasel" Kagome replied "Hope your ready for death"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah sis don't get all bent outta shape" Souta ragged "Your supposed to stay bent in shape"

"Mom this is Sesshoumaru Taisho, Sesshoumaru this is my mother Hitomi, bratty brother Souta, and gramps" Kagome said

"It is an honor to meet you" said Sesshoumaru

"And you" they all said

"Kagome he is gorgeous beyond belief" Hitomi complimented

"Thanks mom I am truly lucky"

"It is I who am lucky" Sesshoumaru stated

Then they heard a familiar voice "Oi what's up?"

"Inuyasha? Kagome said

"The one and only, you gave me an invite and I'm here"

"Little brother" said Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru how the hell did you get here? Inuyasha said

"Through the well duh"

"Yeah I know that dingle berry" but what the hell did you use to do it? Cuz only me and Kagome can pass through the well" Inuyasha said

"Little brother I have always been able to do so, however I just chose not to until now"

"Yeah and I bet I know why to, I smelt it in the well, Sessh in the well, in the well of all places?" Inuyasha ragged "Sesshy did the humpy and cured his little lumpy" he said and made kissing sounds

"Trust me it is not a little lumpy" Kagome teased

"And what about you it's about freaking time" Sesshoumaru replied then gently smacked Inuyasha upside the head causing him to blush "Thought you were going to die a virgin"

Ayame stepped out from behind Inuyasha "Hey everybody this is Ayame my mate"

"Ayame welcome to the family" Kagome said then hugged her "Your perfect for him strong, beautiful, and don't take any crap"

"Thanks Kagome" Ayame replied

"Merry Christmas to you both Inuyasha" Kagome said, Inuyasha had already explained Christmas to Ayame

"Little brother did the bump and hump, bump and hump" Sesshoumaru teased "So tell me, does little Yasha's head have a headache and a lump?

"Well humper" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Grass rider" Sesshoumaru needled

"Show us what a good dog you are and go chase a cat" Inuyasha ragged

**Return to the past, Kikyo's deadly and final mistake**

The first to emerge from the well after the return trip back to the feudal era were Sesshoumaru, and Kagome. Second was Inuyasha, and Ayame, and unknown to them they were being intensely watched, by almost deadly eyes death glared at them eyes that promised death

"Nooooo" a voice screamed "Bastard"

"Gods damn" Inuyasha thought

Everyone turned to look in the direction it came from, them an arrow shot straight toward Ayame and like Sesshoumaru she caught it with great ease "Oh goody the clay bitch is in for it now" Sesshoumaru thought

"Clay bitch you dare to shoot one of your arrows at me" zombie do you not wish to keep living? Ayame snapped

"He's mine you little bitch, Inuyasha's mine always was always will be" Kikyo screamed "First slutgome, now wolf whore"

"No Inuyasha is Ayame's, not yours and Inuyasha don't want no stinking corpse" Inuyasha said sarcastically then grinned "We're mates bitch"

"Oh really that ookami tramp" Kikyo replied notching another arrow "She can't be your mate if she's dead" now can she?

In a flash Ayame was on Kikyo and had her by the throat with one hand "You think to take what is mine by youkai law you've crossed the line, and now I may do what I please with you" Ayame informed her

"No I will not let you have him" Kikyo snapped

'Hah I didn't hear anything like that when you had your lips wrapped around Naraku's cock, or when his tongue was in that stale crusty snatch of yours, or when you kept sucking him right in front of me, and continued to do so after I made my presence known" Inuyasha reminded

"So slut bag you have yours and want mine to" greedy bitch aren't you? Hey Kag's want a piece of this? After all she did call you Slutgome, I'm willing to share" Ayame said

"No thanks she's all yours" Kagome said "But let me give her a parting gift before you take her"

"Sure Kag's" Ayame said

Kagome walked over toward Kikyo "You weak pathetic useless little bitch" Kikyo insulted

"Really Kikyslut? I know something you don't know" Kagome taunted

"Ya like what" Kikyo snapped

"This" in a second Kagome revealed her new Inu youkai humanoid form "This is for trying to kill me, stealing the chunk of the jewel from me, and giving it to Naraku, and lots of other shit" she said then whipped Kikyo's ass

Ayame reclaimed her hold on Kikyo "You and I are going to have a nice long private talk" Ayame said, with a sick grin, still holding Kikyo by the throat they both disappeared

"Oh shit that ain't good" Inuyasha commented "Shredded bitch coming up" he joked

"Indeed little brother ookami like Inu are very jealous, and possessive" Sesshoumaru said "The clay abomination has just signed her own death warrant"

"Oh well she asked for it now I guess Ayame's going to give it to her" said Inuyasha

Meanwhile in the forest "You might want to remember that Inuyasha is mine" Ayame reminded

"Listen you ookami bitch he was with me first and will always be" Kikyo snapped "And I will never stop, nothing you or Kagome do will stop me"

"1 Kagome is Sesshoumaru's mate, 2 Inuyasha's mine, and 3 you do not know how wrong you are about the not being able to stop you. There is a way, a permanent way" Ayame replied with a sadistic smile, in blind arrogance Kikyo merely glared

"I do not fear a low soon to be eliminated piece of demon trash like you" Kikyo insulted

"Oh demon filth hah, Inuyasha's half demon and you want him. You know if you had done to an ookami what you did to Inuyasha the ookami tribe would have eliminated you fast" Ayame needled "Ok you had your chance, and you threaten to eliminate me so now we're going to do this my way, call it a permanent cure" said Ayame

With Inuyasha and the others

"Inuyasha tried on a new fur coat" was it to tight when you first tried it on? Sesshoumaru wisecracked to torture him

"Sesshoumaru you asshole, mister merry finally lost his cherry"

"Aw little brother sorry to disappoint but I haven't been a virgin for centuries"

"No wonder it was so" Kagome started then stopped "Never mind" she said then smiled

"So ya bastard get bent" Inuyasha retorted

"Inuyasha do you miss your cherry? Did the poor puppy get his cherry tree chopped down? Sesshoumaru ragged

"That does it you mangy mutt now I'm gonna kill you, cherry tree hah I'll show you a fucking cherry tree, when I chop yours down" Inuyasha threatened

"Weeeee, ooooo Inuyasheee gonna chase me he really cares" Sesshoumaru ragged while being chased "Oh it has been years"

"Play nice boys and Inuyasha if you wear him out to much I will kill you" Kagome playfully warned

"Yes mam" they both answered

Sango and Miroku loved it and cracked up, after some time had passed Sesshoumaru came back still being chased by Inuyasha, both abruptly stopped dead in their tracks when they scented, and saw it. Kikyo's soul collectors fleeing in different directions as if trying to escape something, then disintegrating in mid air. Then saw dozens and of balls of light the souls that Kikyo once held within her clay body to live, swiftly fleeing up towards the heavens. Both brothers knew what that meant, Ayame had killed Kikyo, freeing them, then a slight explosion was heard off in the distance

When Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and the others got to where Ayame was at they bore witness to it the ground had opened up, flames rose from the hole, and Kikyo's own dark soul was being sucked in. Even in death she tried to escape by trying to enter into Kagome's body, Sesshoumaru was about to lunge for her, but when he saw Kikyo's soul burn red from her attempt to enter Kagome's body he stopped, but still remained on guard

Having had enough Sesshoumaru reached out caught the dark soul in his hand, dug the tips of his claws into it allowing small drops of his poison to leak through them, a faint scream was heard, then all fell quiet. The dark priestess's soul orb turned from burning red to sullen gray, in that second Sesshoumaru cast it into the hole, it was engulfed in hells flames, the ground immediately closed up as if nothing had ever been there

"Well my little wolfette I see you two had a nice long talk" Inuyasha teased Ayame

"Ya bitch said she wasn't going to quit, and on top of that had the nerve to tell me that she was going to eliminate me. So I eliminated the problem permanently" Ayame answered with a sick smile

"Oh my little assassin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Inuyasha teased

"Sneaky dog" Ayame said

"You know it" was Inuyasha's only reply, he swiftly had her over his shoulder and took off fast going deep into the forest

"Damn horny dog" Sesshoumaru joked "Don't break it off" he teased the retreating hanyou

"Looks like we won't be seeing them maybe for a few days, hehehe" Miroku said "Good boy Inuyasha"

"Maybe a month" Sango joked

The following month a beautiful silver inu ookami being chased by a female white inu ookami appeared enterring the village "I see little has mastered his new transformation powers well" Sesshoumaru commented with a smirk

"Woof" the inu ookami responded

"Inuyasha you little wolf you" Miroku teased

"I ain't little stupid monk" he barked in inu language

"Kagome what did he say?" Miroku asked, she told him "Ok naughty dog"

"Growl" was Inuyasha's reply

Ayame being a joking wiseass herself wanted to have some fun so still in her wolf form she mounted Inuyasha as if he were the female and she the male. Inuyasha went into instant canine shock for a brief moment he was to shocked and surprised to think or move. He then quickly changed back into his humanoid form, and Ayame swiftly followed him

"Damn it Ayame we've been at it for a month now, and hey I'm the male and you mount me like I was the female and you the male" Inuyasha griped

"Nice position now if only I ad the right equipment" she teased

"Eew, I do not want a mate with boy parts"

"Well you could have the girl parts then I could bone your brains out all night long" she razzed

"You do that and I'm gone" Inuyasha replied

"Hehehe" she laughed

"What are you laughing at wench?" he asked

"Got ya Inu baby" Ayame teased

"Damn it woman don't do that shit you could give a guy a heart attack"

"Nah I'll just give you a sex attack" she ragged


End file.
